dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
God- The End (Again)
"I have always existed and no one came before me. I was the one who truly brought the birth of existence and non-existence. My power is unlimited as no one can truly comprehend my power. I know what everyone knows more than that. beyond. I am the one that is above all. I am the all-powerful, all-knowing, and all-present. I am... God." : ―The God's introduction. : : God is a being known as the Creator and is responsible for the creation of the entire universe. God is alsothefather and creator of Angels and Man, and is the ruler of Heaven. History Creation God existed for eternity before angels or men existed. He has no age, always existing. At some point, God began to mark the beginning of creation. He created angels to relieve their loneliness and orchestrated to create earth and man. Then God created Heaven, an ethereal and holy kingdom designed to be the home of himself and his children. After that he created the earth; A paradise. He created the man and woman who would later be known as human beings. God blessed His two youngest children with eternity and immortality as long as they never ate the Fruit of the Divine Tree in the center of the Garden of Eden. He created only five of the supreme race of angels; Lucifer, Raphael, Uriel, Gabriel and Michael, the archangels. He formed the minor races of angels; the powers and the lower angels. He chose the mighty angels to reside with him in heaven as his messengers and executors, while he chose man to reside in heaven on earth as his favorite creation and children. His son, Lucifer, was overcome by jealousy and tempted Eve to eat the fruit of the divine tree. With punishment, God banished Lucifer to earth to learn his lesson, expel Adam and Eve from the Garden, and return it to heaven. The Flood Hundreds of thousands of years after Adam and Eve, God became unhappy with humanity for the atrocities they committed. He resolved to sweep them all away until he saw Noah's family. Appearing to Noah under the guise of an elderly man, God warned him that he would cleanse the earth in a torrential flood and that if he wanted to live he would have to build a chest massive enough to accommodate two animals of each species and his family. After seeing Noah finish, God sent a massive flood to cleanse all kinds of creatures from the earth. Personality God is known by many for being a benevolent being and he is firm and just in his rule over the Multiverse yet merciful in passing down judgement. His benevolence and merciful nature is displayed by the fact that rather than just killing Lúcifer for his rebellion, he only cast him out of Heaven. Also, while he created the Great Flood to destroy sinful humans, he had enough compassion to spare innocent humans from harm. God loves humanity more than the angels. Gabriel described humans as God's "pride and joy." The proof of this is that God loved the world so much that He sent His only son, Jesus Christ, to earth to die in the name of all mankind because of their sins. Saving many souls from eternal damnation. Not only does God fairly reward humans who are good and have faith In him, but he is even willing to treat individuals who have sinned the same as long as they are willing to repent. Powers and Abilities The God has no limit to his/her powers. No being in existence or non-existence can match his/her power. He/she has knowledge of everything that has yet to exist and knows of every event yet to come. * Omnipotence: As heaven's supreme being and ruler, God has absolute power and control over everything, and can achieve anything conceivable. Maintaining omnipotent levels of supernatural power, God is easily incomparable with anything and anyone, and He is far more powerful than any archangel, angel, and devil; there is no heavenly being or deity that rivals or exceeds its power. **'Creation:'God is the being who brought the birth of existence and nonexistence, was the creator of infinite realities, universes and multiverses known as the omniverse and all that occupies them, including residents, environment and places. **Destruction: God not only has the power to create but also to destroy. He can erase everything that ever existence, even to the point where no one would have recollection of a person, object, or location ever existing because it never did exist. * Omnilingualism: God can speak every known language to exist in existence and is unlimited. He ca naturally understand, read, communicate with any language or person. * Endless Light - The light appears from nowhere and instantly fills everything. The light that blurs reality and unreality, and also becomes a reality and unreality. Those who come into this light, are losing all the thoughts and feelings, and they begin to dissolve in it. In the world remains nothing more than an endless white light. And the feeling of presence of terrifying and majestic supreme being. *'Immortality:' Due to him being the supreme being, God is beyond age, illness and all forms of physical harm. As he is the supreme being, there should be no method powerful enough to harm Him. He is beyond the concepts of time, life and death, since he originally created them. God transcends concepts like immortality, life or death * Omniscience: The God is all-knowing, meaning he/she knows everything there is that is currently existing or has yet to be written. He/she can for see all events in creation, the multivere, universes, and dimensions. He/she can know every thought of every person that exist in creation such as their names, birth, personal secrets, or anything. No one can hide from The God. * Omnipresence: God exists everywhere, anywhere, and nowhere (at the same time). God can also be anyone and no one would have any idea of his presence. God's Creations * Heaven: God's divine domain, for noble and righteous souls, as well as angels * Angels: Angels are powerful etheric entities created by God from fire and serving as messengers of His will. The angels have a radiant humanoid appearance with beautiful snow-white wings on their backs and also have their own nine-step power hierarchy. * The universe: The universe is a common three-dimensional universe (the world of people) created by God. * Earth: God's very last masterpiece, according to Lucifer. * Humans: God's greatest creation and conquest was humanity. Human beings are living beings created by God after angels. The first of these was Adam, created by the Father from the earth in which he gave life. Initially, when God created human beings, He gave them a spiritual essence, which are also powerful energies that make human beings unique. People's souls (like Adam and Eve) had tremendous power and purity, but after the fall and expulsion of Eden, the heritability of humanity began to deteriorate until the human race degraded to the state of weak and stupid creatures. infinitely far from the power of their ancestors. However, even regressing, human souls retain an immense amount of power and light, said to contain the light of at least 100 stars. * Hell: God's prison serves as a prison for evil souls, demons, Lucifer and other dangerous creatures. Thedepths of the underworld are protected by God's law, which can only be overcome by being an aspect of the Light, like angels, or breaking it with an attack with power equivalent to the birth of the universe (since divine screening consists of a huge high quantity of energy, qualitatively superior to all three-dimensional energy, this will require power creating a multidimensional universe). Trivia * God's appearance is based on Chief of Heaven